The invention concerns a method and device for generating, on board a space satellite or from a terrestrial beacon (pseudosatellite), a modulated navigation signal for positioning a downlink receiver, comprising four pseudorandom navigation codes of frequency greater than 0.5 MHz which are modulated onto the same carrier of frequency fp greater than 500 MHz, typically between 1000 MHz and 1700 MHz.